The aim of this investigation is to test the validity of the production of ratio level scales when using the magnitude estimation scaling technique with social stimuli and subjective responses on nursing concepts. The objectives of this research are to pursue the following questions: 1. When social stimuli are ordinally ranked, are ratio level scales achieved on the subjective response? To rephrase, can subjects give proportional judgments using ordinal stimuli and still produce ratio scales? 2. What sources of error need to be considered when using magnitude estimation strategies with nursing and health concepts? Using a mathematical correlational design, a homogenous group of 85-100 professional nurses will judge 16 ordinally ranked nursing tasks on two concepts using four response modalities. The subjects will judge or give their subjective opinion of the tasks on two dimensions; complexity and discretion. These judgments will be repeated using four response modalities: magnitude estimation, line production, static muscle force and sound pressure. Reliability will be estimated using test-retest with 50 randomly selected subjects. In addition, consistency of responses will be judged using theta coefficient. Validity of the ratio scales will be tested by 1) an analysis of the relationship on logarithmic plots of the subjective response values on all possible combinations of the four modalities; and 2) an anlysis of the goodness of fit of the ratios of the exponents of the modalities matched on social stimuli compared to the exponents between the response modalities matched on physical stimuli as generated from prior psychophysical research.